Talk:Madonna: Queen of Pop Wiki
Madonna Madonna Nascimento;16 de agosto de 1958 no Bay City,Michigan,Estados Unidos idade;55 anos Madonna perde sua mãe aos 6 anos a mãe da Madonna ,Madonna ciccone morreu em 1963 mas ela vive com seu pai.entao 20 anos passaram em 1983 Madonna virou estrela quando fez o seu primeiro Album Madonna the first album ela fez com as musicas;Luck star,Bordeline,Holiday,Burning up e Everybody mas ela fez o like a virgin em 1984 com sucessos de musicas como;Like a virgin,Material girl e Dress you up.em 1985 Madonna foi para Atlantic City uma cidade bem perto de Nova Iorque para fazer o filme procura-se Susan desesperadamente onde Madonna fez o papel de Susan e tambem fez musica como Into the groove e foi para Nova Iorque para fazer o filme em busca da vitoria em 1985 fez as musicas gambler,crazy for you mas ela fez a sua primeira Turne Madonna the virgin tour-1985.em 1986 Madonna deixou seu cabelo curto parecendo de homen e fez o album True Blue com Musicas como;True blue,Papa don´t preach,open your heart,la isla bonita,Where´s the party mas ela fez outro filme chamado Quem é essa garota Madonna fez o papel de Nikki Finn uma Ex-presidiario linda queria limpa o seu nome da acusaçao penal com musicas como;Who´s that girl,Causing a Commontion,the look at love mas ela em 1987 fez a sua turne Who´s that girl World tour mas ela e teve um novo Album em 1989 Like a Prayer com sucessos;Like a prayer,Express yourself,Oh father,Cherish mas ela fez um filme Dick Tracy em 1990 onde fez papel de mulher de mafioso mas Madonna e parecida com Marilyn Monroe entao ela fez um chamado I´am breathless e tambem fez uma turne chama Madonna the blonder ambition World Tour com os sucessos como Vogue,Justify my love e Rescue me mas Madonna fez uma documentario com as musicas do show the blonder ambition world tour mas ela em 1992 ela o seu Album Erotica com musicas de sucessos com;Erotica,Fever,Rain,Bad girl e Deeper and deeper mas em 1993 Madonna cortou o seu cabelo de novo e fez a sua quarta turne chamou de Madonna the girlie Show world tour mas a Madonna fez seu outro album Bedtime stories mas musicas de sucessos como;Bedtime story,Take a bow,Human Nature,Secret.mas ela fez o album something to remenber musicas de sucessos;I wan´t you,You ll´see em 1995.no ano de 1996 Madonna foi para Buenos Aires,Argentina para fazer o filme Evita onde fez papel de Eva Perón e musicas;You must love me,Don´t cry for me argentina.mas Madonna foi chamada de Rainha do pop mas ela teve um novo album de 1997,1998,1999 chamado Madonna Ray of light com musicas;Ray of light,Frozen,The power of good-bye,Nothing really matters,substute for love,Mer girl e Beautiful stranger entao em 2000 Madonna fez seu novo album Music com musicas;Music,What it feels like for a girl,American pie,Don´t tell me,Paradise.no ano de 2001 Madonna fez a sua quinta turne Madonna Drowned world.mas em 2003 Madonna fez seu novo album American life com musicas de sucesso;American life,Hollywood,Nobody knows me,Die another day e Lover profunsion mas Madonna fez sua sexta turne Madonna Re-invention tour.em 2005 nossa querida e amada rainha do pop Madonna fez seu novo album Confessions on Dance floor com musicas de sucessos como;Hung up,Get together,Jump,Sorry.mas a Madonna fez a setima turne Madonna Confessions tour em 2006.mas Madonna cantou Live Earth em Gogo bodelo em 2007 com musicas;He you,Ray of light,La isla bonita e Hung up.mas em 2008 Madonna fez o seu novo Hardy Candy com musicas de sucessos como;4 minutes,Give it 2 me a sim em 2008 Madonna faz a sua oitava turne chama-se Madonna Sticky and Sweet tour e ela vai cantar no brasil de 2008 em 2009 fez o Sticky and sweet tour 2.0.depois ela fez o seu novo Album Celebration com os sucessos;Celebration,Revolver e It´s so cool.mas em 2012 Madonna cantou no Halftime super bowl com musicas;Vogue,Music,Hung up e Give Me All your luvin mas tambem fez seu album Madonna MDNA com musicas;Girl gone wild,Give me all your luvin,Turn up the radio e tambem fez a sua turne Madonna the Mdna tour 2012 Madonna the first album-1983 1.luck star 2.Bordeline 3.I know it 4.Burning up 5.Think of me 6.Holiday 7.Everybody 8.Physicall atraction Madonna Like a Virgin-1984 1.Material girl 2.Angel 3.Over and Over 4.Like a virgin 5.Dress you up 6.Shoo-bee-doo 7.love don´t live here anymore 8.pretender 9.stay Madonna -1985 1.Into the groove 2.Gambler 3.Crazy for you 4.Spotlight 5.Over and over Madonna The Virgin Tour-1985 1.intro 2.Dress you up 3.Holiday 4.Into the groove 5.Everybody 6.Angel 7.Gambler 8.Luck Star 9.Bordeline 10.Crazy for you 11.Over and Over 12.Burning up 13.Like a virgin 14.Material Girl Madonna True Blue-1986 1.Open your Heart 2.Papa don´t preach 3.Wheres the party 4.White heat 5.live to tell 6.la isla bonita 7.true blue 8.jimmy jimmy 9.Loves Makes the world round Madonna Who´s that Girl-1987 1.Causing a commontion 2.24 hours 3.The look at love 4.Step by step 5.Turn it up 6.Best thing ever 7.Can´t stop 8.el coco loco 9.Who´s that girl Madonna Who´s that Girl World tour-1987 1.Open your heart 2.Luck star 3.True blue 4.papa don´t preach 5.White heat 6.causing a commontion 7.the look at love 8.Dress you up 9.Material girl 10.Like a virgin 11.Wheres the party 12.Live to tell 13.Into the groove 14.la isla bonita 15.who´s that girl 16.holiday Madonna You can dance-1988 1.Spotlight 2.Holiday 3.Everybody 4.Over and Over 5.Where´s the party 6.Into the groove 7.Holiday 8.Everybody 9.Where´s the party 10.Into the Groove 11.Holiday 12.Where´s the party Madonna Like a Prayer-1989 1.Like a Prayer 2.Express Yourself 3.Love song 4.Till Death us Part 5.Promise to try 6.Dear in jessie 7.Cherish 8.oh father 9.Keep it together 10.Pray for Spanish Eyes 11.Act of contriton Madonna I ´am Breathless-1990 1.Vogue 2.Justify my love 3.Rescue me 4.Hanky Panky 5.Something to remenber 6.I am going bananas 7.More 8.Blues nights 9.Sooner or later 10.He´s man 11.Now i following you 12.cry baby 13.What can you lose Madonna the Blonder Ambition world tour-1990 1.intro 2.express yourself 3.Open your heart 4.causing a commontion 5.Wheres the party 6.Like a virgin 7.like a prayer 8.live to tell 9.oh father 10.Papa dont preach 11.sooner or later 12.Hanky panky 13.Now i following you 14.Material girl 15.Cherish 16.Into the groove 17.Vogue 18.Holiday 19.Keep it together Madonna Immaculate greatest hits-1991 1.Luck star-1983 2.Bordeline-1983 3.Holiday-1983 4.Like a virgin-1984 5.Material girl-1984 6.Into the groove-1985 7.Crazy for you-1985 8.Live to tell-1986 9.Papa don´t preach-1986 10.Open your heart-1986 11.La isla bonita-1986 12.Like a prayer-1989 13.Express yourself-1989 14.Oh father-1989 15.Vogue-1990 16.Justiy my love-1990 17.Rescue me-1991 Madonna Na cama com Madonna-1991 1.Express yourself 2.Like a virgin 3.Holiday 4.Live to tell 5.Vogue 6.Keep it together Madonna Erotica-1992 1.Erotica 2.Fever 3.Bye bye baby 4.Deeper and deeper 5.Where life begins 6.waiting 7.Bad girl 8.thief of hearts 9.words 10.Rain 11.Why it so had 12.In this life 13.I´LL Remenber 14.Did you do it 15.Secret garden Madonna The Girlie Show World Tour-1993 1.Introducion erotic/The girlie show theme 2.Erotica 3.Fever 4.Vogue 5.Rain 6.Express yourself 7.Deeper and Deeper 8.Why it so had 9.In this Life 10.The beast within 11.Like a virgin 12.Bye Bye Baby 13.I´m Going Banana´s 14.La isla Bonita 15.Holiday 16.Justify my love 17.Everybody Madonna Bedtime Stories-1994 1.Survival 2.Secret 3.i´d Rather Be Your Lover 4.Don´t stop 5.Inside of me 6.Human nature 7.Forbbiden Lover 8.Love tried to welcome 9.Sanctuary 10.Bedtime story 11.take a bow Madonna Something to remenber-1995 1.I´Want you 2.I LL Remenber 3.take a bow 4.You ll see 5.Crazy for you 6.Love dont live here anymore 7.something to remenber 8.forbbiden lover 9.One more chance 10.Rain 11.Oh father 12.I want you 13.Veras 14.Live to tell 15.this used to be my playground Madonna Evita-1996 1.You Must love me 2.a cinema in Buenos aires,26,july 1952 3.Lament 4.Requiem for Evita 5.On the Balconey of the Casa Rosada 6.Don´t cry for me argentina 7.Oh what a circus 8.High flind adored 9.On this night of a thousand stars 10.Buenos Aires 11.Eva and Magali/Eva Beware of the city 12.Rainbow Tour 13.Partido feminista 14.Charit Concert/The art of the possibe 15.Hellow and Goodbye 16.Another suistacase Another Hall 17.the Lady gots pentinal 18.Perons lastest the flame 19.A new Argentina 20.Rainbow High 21.the Actress Hasn´t Learned the line 22.And the money Kept Rolliwing you in And Out 23.Santa Evita 24.Shes is a Diamond 25.You bodys Slowly Breaking down 26.Eva´s Final broadcast 27.Latin Chant Madonna Ray of Light-1997,1998 e 1999 1.Substute for love/Drowned world 2.Swin 3.Ray of light 4.Candy perfume girl 5.Skin 6.Sky fits Heaven 7.The power of good-bye 8.Frozen 9.Nothing Really Maters 10.Oshanti-ashtgi 11.Litle Star 12.Mer Girl 13.Beautiful Stranger Madonna Music-2000 1.Music 2.Impressive instant 3.Runaway lover 4.I deserve it 5.Amazing 6.Nobody perfects 7.Don´t tell me 8.What it feels like for a girl 9.Cyber-raga 10.Paradisefor me 11.Gone 12.American Pie Madonna Drowned World Tour-2001 1.Intro 2.Substute for love/Drowned world 3.Impressive instant 4.Candy perfume girl 5.Beautiful stranger 6.Ray of light 7.Paradisefor meVideo interlude 8.Frozen 9.Open your heart´´Swell´´ 10.Nobody Perfect´s 11.Mer girl part 1,Sky fits heaven,Mer Girl part 2 12.What it feels like for a girl video interlude 13.I Deserve it 14.Don´t tell me 15.Human Nature 16.The funny song 17.Secret 18.Gone 19.Dont cry for me argentinainstrumental 20.Lo siente quiente la a mujjer 21.La isla bonita 22.Holiday 23.Music Madonna GHV2-2002 1.Deeper and Deeper 2.Erotica 3.Secret 4.Human nature 5.Take a bow 6.Bedtime stories 7.Dont cry for me argentina 8.Ray of light 9.Substute for love/drowned world 10.The power of good-bye 11.frozen 12.Beautiful stranger 13.Don t tell me 14.What it feels like for a girl 15.Music Madonna American Life-2003 1.American life 2.Hollywood 3.I´am so Stupid 4.Lover profunsion 5.Nobody knows me 6.Nothing fails 7.Mother and Father 8.Intertevention 9.X-static process 10.Die another Day 11.Easy ride Madonna Re-invention Tour-2004 1.The Beast Within/intro 2.Vogue 3.Nobody knows me 4.Frozen 5.American life 6.Express yourself 7.Burning up 8.Material Girl 9.HollywoodRemix 10.Hanky Panky 11.Deeper and Deeper 12.Die another day 13.Lament 14.Bedtime Storiesinterlude 15.Nothing Fails 16.Don´t tell me 17.Like a prayer 18.Mother and Father 19.Imagine 20.Into the groove 21.Papa don´t preach 22.Crazy for you 23.Music 24.Holiday Madonna Confessions on the dancer floor-2005 1.Hung up 2.Get together 3.Let it will be 4.Push 5.Jump 5.Paw and Paw 6.I love New york 7.Sorry 8.Isaac 9.Forbden lover 10.Like it or not 11.Future lovers/i fell love Madonna the confessions Tour-2006 1.future lovers/I feel love 2.Get together 3.Like a virgin 4.Jump 5.ConfessionsDance 6.Live to tell 7.Forbden lovers 8.Isaac 9.Sorry 10.Like it or not 11.Sorryvideo interlude 12.I Love new york 13.Ray of light 14.Let it will be 15.Substute for love/Drowned world 16.Music 17.Erotica 18.La isla Bonita 19.Luck Star 20.Hung up Madonna Live Earth Gogo bordelo-2007 1.He you 2.Ray of light 3.La isla bonita 4.Lela pala tute 5.Hung up Madonna Hardy Candy-2008 1.Candy shop 2.4minutes 3.Give it 2 me 4.Heartbeat 5.Miles Away 6.She´s not me 7.Incredible 8.Beat goes on 9.Dance2nights 10.Spanish lesson 11.Devil Wouldn´t recognize you 12.Voices Madonna Hard Candy promo tour-2008 1.Candy shop 2.Miles away 3.4 Minutes 4.Music 5.Hung up 6.Give it 2 me Madonna Sticky and Sweet World Tour-2008 1.Intro sweet machine 2.Candy shop 3.Beat goes on 4.Human nature 5.Vogue 6.Die another dayinterlude 7.Into the groove 8.Heartbeat 9.Bordeline 10.She´s not me 11.Music 12.Raininterlude 13.Devil woulnd´t recognizer you 14.Spanish lesson 15.Miles aways 16.La isla bonita 17.Doli Doli 18.You Must love me 19.Dont cry for me argentina 20.Get stupidinterlude 21.4Minutes 22.Like a prayer 23.Ray of light 24.Like a virgin 25.Hung up 26.Give it 2 me Madonna Sticky and Sweet tour-2009 1.Intro 2.Candy shop 3.beat goes on 4.Human nature 5.Vogue 6.Die another dayinterlude 7.Into the groove 8.Holiday 9.Dress you up 10.She´s not me 11.Music 12.Rain interlude 13.Devil woulnd´t recognize you 14.Spanish lesson 15.miles away 16.La isla bonita 17.You must love me 18.Get stupidinterlude 19.4 minutes 20.Like a prayer 21.Frozen 22.Ray of light 23.Give it 2 me Madonna celebration greatest hits-2009 1.Burning up-1983 2.Luck star-1983 3.Bordeline 4.Like a virgin-1984 5.Material girl-1984 7.Into the groove-1985 8.Crazy for you-1985 9.live to tell-1986 10.True blue-1986 11.Open your heart-1986 12.Papa don´t preach-1986 13.La isla bonita-1986 12.Who´s that girl-1987 13.Like a prayer-1989 14.Express yourself-1989 15.Cherish-1989 16.Vogue-1990 17.Justify my love-1990 18.Erotica-1992 19.Deeper and deeper-1992 20.Rain-1992 21.I´ll remenber-1992 22.Secret-1994 23.Bedtime story-1994 24.Human nature-1994 25.take a bow-1994 26.I Want you-1995 27.You ll see-1995 28.Ray of light-1997 29.The power of good bye-1998 30.Frozen-1998 31.Beautiful stranger-1999 32.Music-2000 33.Don´t tell-2000 34.American pie-2000 35.What it feels like for a girl-2000 36.Die another day-2003 37.Hollywood-2003 38.lover profunsion-2003 39.Jump-2006 40.Get together-2006 41.Hung up-2006 42.Sorry-2006 43.4 Minutes-2008 44.Give it 2 me-2008 45.Miles aways-2008 46.Revolver-2009 47.IT´So cool-2009 48.Celebration-2009 Madonna super bowl Halftime xy-2012 1.Vogue 2.Music 3.Ray of light 4.Give me all your luvin Madonna Mdna-2012 1.Girl gone Wild 2.Gang Bang 3.I Dont give a 4.I´m Addicted 5.Give Me All Your Luvin 6.Turn up the radio 7.Some girls 8.Superstar 9.I´am sinner 10.Love spent 11.Masterpiece 12.Falling free 13.Beautiful killer 14.I Fucked up 15.b-day song 16.Give Me all your luvinremix Madonna the MDNA world tour-2012 1.Intro 2.Girl gone Wild 3.Revolver 4.Gang bang 5.Papa don´t preach 6.Hung up 7.I don´t give a 8.Heartbeat and Best friendinterlude 9.Express yourself 10.Give Me All Your Luvin 11.Turn up the radio 12.Open Your heart/Sagarajo 13.Masterpiece 14.Justify my loveinterlude 17.Vogue 18.Candy shop 19.Human nature 20.Like a virgin 21.Love spent 22.Nobody knows me interlude 23.I´m Addicted 24.I´am sinner 25.Like a prayer 26.Celebration